Picking Up The Pieces
by Captain Meghan
Summary: After the battle with the Kraken, this is where we find our beloved characters. Its pretty much what my third pirates would be if I could write it. :
1. Jacks Hell

Jack's Hell 

Jack looked around the barren ground. In front of him was sand. To his right was sand. To his left was sand and a rum bottle. Behind him- "A rum bottle?" he thought.

Curious, he crept his way over to the bottle. But with each step closer it became smaller. He stopped, seeing that by the time he got to it it'd be too small to see. Jack stood up straight and thought for a moment. When he looked back at the bottle it was gone. Disappointed, Jack turned to go back to sit. But where he had just been sitting, there was a bottle.

"Good rum. Good rum" he cooed to the lifeless bottle, hoping it would help. "It's only Jack. I only want a sip!" He took a step and to his surprise the bottle didn't shrink. "That's it. Stay here. Just a sip… or two." He took another step. Then he pounced on it. After landing in the dry sand Jack looked at his empty hands and screamed "Bugger!"

The hot sun beat down on him. Everything was so… dry. There wasn't a drop of water in site. Jack was thirsty but he didn't need water. After all, he couldn't die.

Jack laid down flat on his back and panted in the hot sun. He had given up. But in the corner of his eye he could see the very slight outline of something. He licked his lips. The one thing he wanted right now was rum. So when he rolled over to see a bottle, he wasn't surprised.

Knowing this was his torture; he wasn't going to let it get to him this time. Jack walked carelessly over to the bottle. It didn't shrink or disappear. He kept walking until the bottle was at his feet. A smile came over Jack's face as he stared down at the bottle. "Finally" he smirked and reached for the bottle. Jack shook the bottle and a tinted liquid splashed all around the inside. He popped open the top and started to chug it. But when he put it to his mouth, nothing came out.

Jack just smiled like he expected this. "The rum is gone" he said almost laughing. "The rum is gone!" This time he was still smiling but no longer laughing. "The rum is gone!!!" Jack yelled and smashed the bottle.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" He mumbled under his breathe as he started to walk away. He kept walking. There was nothing else to do. Jack glanced back at the smashed rum bottle and when he turned around Elizabeth was standing in front of him.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Everything you said. Every word was a lie!" she yelled at him just like before. Jack was left very dumfounded by this.

"What?" he asked. But as he took another step towards her she faded away.

"Elizabeth?" he called.

"I've had it!" Elizabeth was now about twenty feet to his right. "I've had it with wobbly legged, rum soaked, **pirates**!"

"Oh bugger." Jack said. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. But only after a few steps Elizabeth cut him off.

"One: because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! Two: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ royal navy is out looking for me. Do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"Shut it!" Jack yelled and walked around her. This time she didn't come back. He continued to walk. He had no destination; there was nothing in site. There was nothing to walk from, nothing to walk to, nothing but endless sand and a blazing sun.

Jack had walked for what seemed like hours. Finally, he fell into the hot sand. Sweat dripped down his forehead. His breathing increased. What he would have done for a just the smell of the sea!

From behind him a voice spoke. "Jack Sparrow," It was Davy Jones now. "Not again!" Jack shouted.

"Have you had enough of this torment?" Jones asked. Jack tried to regain his confidence.

"Your heartless" Jack said as if to be complimenting him. Davy got in his face.

"Tell me where it is!"

"What's in it for me?" Jack asked, hoping for a bargain.

"Your life. You tell me where my heart is; I bring you back to life. What say you to that? Hm Sparrow?" Jones proposed. Jack thought for a second. He didn't know where Davy Jones's heart was. But Davy didn't have to know that.

"Sounds good. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand out to Davy's tentacle. He cringed at the thought of holding the slimy "hand".

"Agreed." Jones said and shook his hand. "Now where is my heart?" he asked. Jack thought for a second. He wasn't really sure if he was really thinking or if he was leaving a dramatic pause. But either way he did it and

"William Turner" Jack replied. Davy gasped.

"But he's dead!"

"That's not my part of the deal" Jack fired back. Davy snorted. He may be the devil but he kept to his word.

"Your time here is done." He said and walked off slowly fading. Jack smiled and turned around. In front of him was Elizabeth.

"Oh" was all he said, not expecting her. She was wearing the same clothes that she did when they battled the Kraken. Her hair was tangled and her face was dirty.

"You came back." She said. Jack knew where this was going. And he wasn't about to stop it.

"I always knew you were a good man." She looked at him. And then leaned in for the kiss.


	2. Missing You

Missing You

Elizabeth looked all around her. Water surrounded her in every direction she looked. It was an endless sea of possibilities. The only thing that cut it off was the horizon they were sailing for. She stood there staring at it with a tear in her eye.

Will silently walked up to the edge of the ship and stood silently next to her, staring at the same slowly shrinking horizon. Startled by him, Elizabeth quickly wiped her eyes hoping he didn't notice that she might have been crying. No matter how much she didn't want to do this, she knew she had to tell him.

"I'm sorry, Will" she choked out in almost a whisper. "I've ruined this for us. I..." Elizabeth tried to say it but she couldn't. She had to confess. She had killed Jack and she couldn't keep it to herself for much longer. But before she could speak again, Will made his confession.

"I know." Will said. Elizabeth gave him a worried, questioning look. "I saw as I was getting into the longboat." He looked away, hurt at just the thought of his fiancé kissing another man.

"Will you must understand! …I don't how I can expect you to. But you must. It seemed like what I had to do at the time." She tried to explain.

"I never thought you would do something so betraying. Why?" he questioned.

"I had to. To save us! If Jack had gone into the longboat the Kraken would have had us all. Can't you understand?" she said. Tears were welled up in her eyes.

"What?" Will had not thought of this. "_You_ made him stay?"

"Yes of course. Isn't that what you meant?" she said quietly but slightly confused.

"I meant the kiss. The kiss between you Jack." Elizabeth's lip began to tremble and she felt a lump in her throat, but she held it in. She had forgotten about that. And now she would have to explain that as well.

"It was to get him to the mast so I could… handcuff him." It hurt to think of what she had done. "That's all. That's all it was, Will!"

"That's all? The kiss meant nothing?" Will asked. Elizabeth hesitated to answer. Even she wasn't sure if it meant anything or not. She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't hold it in forever. With the pain overwhelming, Elizabeth ran below deck without answering, so Will couldn't see her crying.

Quickly she wiped away her tears. Looking into the palm of her hand she was still covered with mud from the battle. Elizabeth decided she needed to go to her cabin and wash up; to have a little time to regain her self-control. But when she turned around to head to her cabin, Pintel was standing there.

"Ah you all right poppet?" he asked. She tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Ya know it's ok to cry, missy. We all miss 'im."

"Yes I know" Elizabeth said, trying to hold back the tears yet again. It seemed like that was all she did lately.

"After all, its not like there was anyfing you coulda done. It was the Capn's choice."

After hearing this, Elizabeth couldn't take it any more. She ran straight to her cabin and slammed the door. She sank down into the corner and cried. The hot tears streamed down her face and slowly the dirt dripped off with each tear.


	3. Governor Again?

Governor Again 

The kiss was just the same as before. Elizabeth slowly backed him up as they kissed. But when Jack opened his eyes, Elizabeth was gone, and he was no longer in the desert. About a hundred feet in front of him was the ocean.

Jack took a quick glance at his wrist. No handcuffs. Relieved, he started to walk, hoping to find someone. Missing the water so much, he walked along the water. The cold, wet, salty water splashed up against his feet. He had really missed his sea.

After walking around the whole island and meeting back at the place he started, Jack noticed something. He walked up the bank and next to two palm trees; around them were quite a few smashed rum bottles and boxes that had been destroyed.

It was then that it hit him. "Oh no" Jack said has he started to remember this place. He ran over farther on the beach and saw some rocks where a fireplace had been. Yes, a few of them were missing or out of place, but there was definitely a fire there at one time. Jack circled it a couple of times. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me." Rang in his head. Once again, Jack was governor of his godforsaken spit of land.

Angry, Jack stormed across the shore in hopes of finding one of the things he missed in purgatory. Rum. He knocked on the palm tree and took three giant steps. He was in hopes that Lizzie saved him some. That was the other thing he missed. Elizabeth. It would be nice to have her with him on the island again.

After opening the cache, Jack fumbled down the stairs and ran to the shelves. He dusted them off. They were all empty. Suddenly, his longing for Elizabeth turned into longing to strangle her. She had burnt it all. All of it! And thanks to bloody Norrington, no one had been there to refill it. Bugger!

The rum was still gone! It must always be gone! Jack walked along the edge of the water again, now jumping up and down splashing water everywhere. Even a mile out off the coast of the tiny island you could here him scream "Bugger!!!!"

Not satisfied with kicking water, Jack walked on land and started to kick the sand everywhere. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" He now repeated over and over.

Bump, bump, bump, bump, continued as Jack hit his head against the palm tree. A coconut fell down and hit him on the head. "Ow!" he cursed and rubbed his head. Then, he blissfully went back to banging his head against the palm tree.

Jack heard a slight and continuous splashing in the water nearby. He turned his head and saw a sea turtle walking along the shore. Jack raised his eyebrow and laughing at himself at the thought. He was still laughing as he went back to hitting his head against the tree.


	4. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: We all know I just WISH I owned these charcters. If only.**

**A/N: Slowly we are getting a little information at a time about the third Pirates movie. With each bit of info its harder to imagine what it could be like without using Ted and Terry's ideas. I'm still gonna stick to my story line though...**

** Umm I'd really like some feedback. I have a ton of hits and only a few reviews. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. I just want to know what you think. I am always open for some constructive critism. Fire Away!**

**I'll be posting the next chaper soon!**

A Fresh Start

Commodore Norrington looked at himself in the mirror. It was a wonderful feeling, being himself again. He had shaved, cleaned, and got his notorious wig back. Yes, he was getting used to his old life again.

Norrington continued to admire himself as his maid buttoned up his over coat in the front. He was in his Royal Navy uniform getting ready to head out at sea. Even though many things had gone back to normal, his reason to voyage did not. Today, the commodore was helping the East India Trading Company. Today, he was going to bargain with Davy Jones.

"It's nice to have you back, Commodore" his maid spoke as she finished the last button and smoothed out a wrinkle on his left side. Norrington would have liked to respond to this with "I know" or "Of course". He was more arrogant than usual. No matter what the blacksmith or the pirate did, he still got his life back. He was on top again. But being that gentleman again, he knew he must politely respond.

"Thank you Miss Cornery. It's good to be back." He replied smoothly. She handed the Commodore his hat and he patted her on the shoulder and strutted out the door. He was going to see Beckett about the trip. He needed to know what services they wanted from Jones.

Once Norrington got situated in his carriage, he started to tug a little on his uniform. It was awfully tight compared to what he had been wearing. Finding that it bothered him quite a bit, he undid the top button on his collar and loosened his belt a little. Knowing how improper this was, he rolled his eyes. Maybe going to back to the way things used to be wasn't going to be so easy.

Lord Cutler Beckett sat in his chair facing the opposite direction looking out the window. His fingers lightly tapped on a small case that sat upon his lap. If you put said case up to your ear and listened closely you could hear a "thump thump" from inside. A minute smile was upon the Lord's face, thinking of all the power he had with this small container. He now had reign over the seas.

His thoughts were broken when someone knocked on the door. Without moving or changing his stare he yelled for them to come in. Norrington stepped in and greeted Beckett. "Hello, Lord"

"Ah, _Commodore_ Norrington. I've been expecting you." He replied now turning his chair to face him. "Do take a seat." Without a reply, Norrington swiftly walked across the room with his hands behind his back and took a seat in the chair Beckett had pointed him to.

"As you know, Commodore, I have need of Davy Jones's services" Beckett set the case down and started to walk around the desk.

"Yes"

"He controls the Kraken. We control him."

"What is it that you want me to demand of Jones?" Norrington asked, trying to skip to the point. Beckett walked in front of him and leaned on the desk.

"I want William Turner dead." Beckett responded, just as willing to get to the point as Norrington was. A smile crept upon the commodore's face. He wouldn't mind helping Beckett kill Elizabeth's beloved. This way, she could be mad at Beckett and not him. And the women Will Turner stole from him would finally be his. It was the one thing the bloody blacksmith had against him.

"We'll just see how clever Jack Sparrow is without his hero there to help him." Becket added, now walking back around the desk to get the case.

"I will make sure of it, Lord Beckett." Norrington promised willingly. Beckett leaved over the desk to give him the case. As Norrington grabbed it Beckett refused to let go.

"If you choose to fail at fulfilling my simple requests, don't bother coming back." He said sternly still holding the container. Norrington shot him a glare.

"As you wish, _Lord_" he said spitefully. Beckett let go of the case and Norrington started to walk away with it, giving the Lord one last glare. But of course this didn't affect Beckett the least. He turned around so he wasn't facing Norrington anymore, thinking about something. Just as Norrington's hand grasped the doorknob to leave, Beckett said something that made his eyes grow large and his body stop stiff.

"Oh. And have Jones's beast kill Miss Swann as well. Sparrow will be heartbroken, I'm sure."

**What do you think?**


	5. He's Captain Jack Sparrow

**A/N: I wouldn't call this my best writing yet. But it took me forever. Enjoy, and review please!**

He's Captain Jack Sparrow

Jack's breath hastened as he fell into the soft, wet, sand. He had just swum half of a mile to get to this bloody sandbar. His escape attempt was proving to be quite pathetic.

He looked out into the shimmering and dissolute water that continued for miles. It might have been worthless to swim out here now, but Jack was sure that if a ship came by, he could flag it down from here.

Peacefully, Jack crossed his legs and took out one of the three coconuts he had brought with him. With a rock he cracked it open, and blissfully started to drink its sweet juices. It definitely was not rum, but it would make due for now.

With the tide going back out, the sandbar dried a little and became much more bearable. Jack looked out into the setting sun wished so much to be sailing for it. So far, land had not been good to him and he would do anything at this point to get off of it. Jack knew his chances were slim but he was not going to give up. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow._ Anything_ was possible.

Even with this, it would be "much more better" here on the island if he had some company. Last time he had Elizabeth and rum. But thanks to Elizabeth there was no rum. So now, he was left without both. Two of the things he wanted in purgatory he still didn't have here. Davy Jones was a brilliant man, he'll give him that. But he was a cruel one, the same. With all these thoughts swimming in his slightly deranged mind, Jack slowly drifted off to sleep.

"What is it, Captain?" the first mate asked, standing next to his Captain who was looking through the telescope. The man raised his head from the telescope showing a look of disbelief. "I…. I think it is…. a man!" he declared.

"Captain… there are no ports for miles! The chances of finding a man-" the first mate was cut off when the man who was lying on the sandbar quickly sat up. He sleepily rubbed his head yawned. In a sort of daze, the man looked around as if to see where he was. When his glance passed the ship, everything clicked.

Jack got to his feet and started waving and jumping up and down screaming. "Oi! You there! Shippy! Oi! Hello!"

The men onboard sat and stared for one moment as the man frolicked and jumped not knowing he had already gained their attention. It was a strange, humorous moment for everyone… but Jack.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked my fanfic that I wrote for you **

**No one likes a debtor so now you better go review.**

**(insert smileys here)  
**


End file.
